


First or last

by Keenir



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, cthulhu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble, wherein Emma asks what happens to recently-written tales which have beings older than pre-existing stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First or last

Henry was sitting at the table - his teacher was out of the apartment on a date - and waiting for Emma to finish getting ready so they could continue their investigation.

And Emma came out of her room and started pacing back and forth as she talked: "I've been thinking about what you told me when I was driving you back here, Henry," Emma said, "and it's made me start thinking like I haven't thought in years."

"Great," Henry said, glad she was fully on board.

"Now, in the stories, Cthulhu has been asleep for thousands of years, more likely millions at least. But he was written a lot more recently. So would he be a recent immigrant to the enchanted world, or is he the first inhabitant to live there? And -" Emma paused, and stopped pacing, when she noticed the bewildered look Henry was giving her.

"Why are you asking me?" Henry asked.

"What do you mean, why?" Emma asked him. "You're the one who introduced me to all this. I want to be sure I understand how it works." _And why couldn't Dr. Hopper think of something this simple?_

**Author's Note:**

> That was born from an offhand thought I had, that in Storybrooke, Emma is trying to help a child find their brother Ryan...while in the enchanted realm, someone is torturing a cythonic entity while demanding "WHERE IS R'LEH ?"


End file.
